theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
Loki is a Zoroark, and one of Daniel’s partner Pokemon in Sinnoh. He was hatched from an egg. History Loki was one of the many children of the god Odin, a Gogoat with many abilities, some of them including shapeshifting, making Illusions and controlling storms, thunders and eletricity in general. Odin would later on have a daughter with a female Oricorio, the daughter being Thor. Thor, having vast power, didn't use it in vain and used it more to help others or eliminate bad people, making her worthy in Odin's eyes and able to wield the Mjolnir. Odin wanted a son this time, but Frigga strangely couldn't lay eggs anymore. Odin was sad and frustrated about this but he had to go to war soon, so he left it aside...or so he thought. Odin went to a war against the phalanx of Jotunheim, the phalanx consisted of millions of Frost Giants, which are gigantic blue armored Beartics with vast might. Odin then found an baby frost giant left to die, without a sign of their parents, Odin then took them away from the battlefield and raised him as his own alongside Thor. Thor was happy to have a brother, and Loki was raised and trained by Odin in the art of illusions. ever since he was a baby, Odin cast a spell on Loki to make him look like a Zorua so that he does not question his origins. however, Loki would grow to be a very mischief creature whose only purpose is to trick and deceive people, or harm then, so, Loki went to Jotunheim since he was told to clearly not go there, and betrayed his own family and kingdom by letting the Frost Giants that remained in. The giants were defeated but they still did major damage to the kingdom and killed half of the population, Loki was then given the title of God of Mischief for his actions of chaos. Loki would eventually find out about his origins as a Frost Giant, and would freak out and start hating Odin for not telling the truth, and hate Thor too for also not telling the truth to him. Loki then tried to kill Odin but Odin quickly sealed Loki into an egg, and banished it from their kingdom. the egg would later on somehow be found by Riley. Loki hatched from an egg that was given to Daniel by Riley. The egg hatched in Snowpoint City after Daniel placed it in his jacket for warmth. Shortly after hatching, Loki stabbed Tiff with his horns, which he hatched with, and turned into an Arbok with a knife tongue to stab Daniel. Appearance Loki is a Zoroark of above average height. He looks like a regular Zoroark, except for his eyes, which are smug and greener than others. Loki also wears a tall helmet, which is sharp and gold in color. Loki can change his appearance using illusions. Powers, Abilities, Skills Loki, being the God of Mischief and also a Zoroark, can cause illusions that can range from surreal to nightmarish. He can also transform himself at will. Loki can also teleport occasionally. He is extremely cunning and swift. Moveset: - Counter - Scratch - Leer Type: Dark Ability: Illusion Nature: Impish Weaknesses Loki can easily be overtaken if an opponent were to see through his intense illusions. He is somewhat physically weak, however he makes up for this with other strengths. He can also be jealous at times. Relationships Daniel - Although he is his trainer, Loki finds it fun to harm him. Tiff - Loki likes to harm Tiff too but she barely holds any grudge against him and finds him cool, Loki probably likes her too but is still gonna harm her for no reason at the end of the day. Odin and Frigga - Their parents, Loki previously cherished and respected them even if he turned very mischievous pretty quick and cause trouble for them, however this would change once he found out his origins, and he started to hate them. Thor - They had some sort of sibling rivalry at one point, but the tension between them settled over time. Namesake Loki was properly named after the MCU’s Loki. (Who was in turn named after the Loki in Norse Mythology.) Trivia * Loki has been used in few battles because of his lack of training and overall aggressiveness. * Loki knew he was adopted but not that he was a Frost Giant, this is what pissed him off. * Loki is genderfluid, but identifying as male in the moment.